Prior art bioreactors were unable to provide optimal growth of root mass due to limitations caused by the size of the droplets used in the prior art mist systems, the high air flow in the prior art systems, and the fixed size/volume culture chamber. All of these prior art factors prohibited scaling up the mist reactor beyond about 1 L.